La última víctima de Ishval
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Existe una tumba en Ishval que pertenece a un niño que nació y murió con la guerra. Este es el relato de sus últimos momentos, y de las promesas silenciosas que nacieron frente a su sepulcro.
1. La mujer que murió con el desierto

**Título: **La última víctima de Ishval.

**Autor (a):** .L

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang

**Tabla: **100themes

**Prompt: **#004 Grave/Tumba

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de FMA me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Al menos que no hayas leído el arco de la guerra de Ishval este fanfiction no tiene (casi) ningún spoiler; salvo uno levísimo al final, y sólo si puedes leerlo entre líneas :)

**Summary: **Existe una tumba en Ishval que pertenece a un niño que nació y murió con la guerra. Este es el relato de sus últimos momentos, y de las promesas silenciosas que nacieron frente a su sepulcro.

**Notas: **Soñé con escribir este fanfic desde que leí el capítulo "El héroe de Ishval". Si bien, es cierto que todo el Tomo 15 es su totalidad es un arco que nos muestra el lado horrible de la guerra de una manera magistral, fue casi al final de este capítulo el que de plano me dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca; y aun así, se convirtió en una de mis escenas favoritas. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté qué significado tenía para Riza sepultar a aquel niño. Hiromu Arakawa siempre cuida la acción de sus personajes, aunque el motivo de esas acciones sea simple; quise explorar un poco de eso en este fic, pero también decidí tomar como personaje central a ese niño desconocido y darle algo más de identidad.

Tenía pensado que fuera un one-shot aunque al terminar de escribir me di cuenta que llevaba ya más de 22 páginas, así que decidí cortarlo en pequeños capítulos para que la lectura se hiciera menos pesada :)

**La mujer que murió con el desierto.**

—No viene, abuela... y ya es tarde.

A Adiel se le dibujaba una expresión impaciente en el rostro mientras sus ojos cansados miraban, sin pestañear, por una mirilla de luz diminuta que se colaba rebelde entre las tablas de madera, clavadas en el hueco de una pared que en tiempos de paz había sido ventana. La voz le sonó tan áspera que tuvo que carraspear un poco para comprobar que había sido la suya.

—Ya vendrá, pequeño, no te preocupes —la sonrisa de la anciana le infundió un frágil alivio al niño que, subido a una vieja caja de madera, no desprendía su mirada del huequillo que le ofrecía un paisaje desolado y lleno de escombros que meses atrás aun se erguía como la calle principal del distrito de Daliha—. Seguramente se demoró recogiendo leña. Necesitamos fuego para la comida. Ya verás que en un momento llega. Anda, baja de allí y trae un trapo humeado, que a tu abuelo le ha subido la fiebre.

Los delirios febriles del abuelo de Adiel habían comenzado siete días atrás, poco después de que una tormenta de arena dejara en penumbras durante horas el vasto desierto del Este. Antes de enfermar, el anciano había insistido en que el mismísimo Ishvala había mandado aquella nube monstruosa para permitirles escapar de los soldados que aun merodeaban por la zona. Y ahora, tendido sobre una manta en la tierra arenosa de la casa que les servía de refugio, de vez en cuando recuperaba la conciencia y susurraba cosas incoherentes antes de que un ataque de tos lo devolviera a un sueño que cada vez se extendía más y más. Adiel jamás había visto a su abuelo en un estado tan deplorable, y a juzgar por el semblante decaído de su abuela podía apostar a que ella tampoco.

El niño brincó de la caja de madera y ésta cayó de lado, impulsada por la fuerza del salto; el pequeño ni se inmutó con el ruido que la caja hizo al golpear unos jarrones con aguas apiñados en una esquina, y se dirigió al otro extremo de la vivienda donde una tinaja con agua fría y turbia contenía un pañuelo bastante gastado. Lo exprimió hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se pusieron blancos y lo extendió de un sólo golpe provocando que diminutas gotas le cayeran en la cara a Amani, su hermana de cuatro años, quien se encontraba jugando cerca de la puerta trasera.

—¡No hagas eso! —la niña pretendió sonar molesta pero soltó una leve carcajada cuando su hermano repitió el procedimiento cerca de su mejilla derecha y se echó a correr antes de que ella le lanzara una pequeña bola de tierra lodosa.

La anciana, sentada a un lado de su marido enfermo, sólo se limitaba a sonreír melancólicamente frente a la escena. Si sus nietos no estuvieran con ella quizá la amargura que le embargaba la repentina enfermedad de su esposo habría terminado por llevarla a la tumba. Las arrugas de su rostro, un tanto demacrado, le conferían un destello de sabiduría y experiencia que sin duda se había afianzado en los últimos años debido a la guerra. Ahora, sentada en aquel piso terroso junto al hombre con el que había compartido más de la mitad de su vida, se veía diminuta, frágil, cansada, como si estuviera esperando una primavera que nunca llegó. Adiel atinaba a creer que su abuela soñaba despierta. De vez en cuando sus ojos se perdían en un punto muerto del aire y él la observaba tratando en vano de descifrar el acertijo de su mirada. Algunas veces, sutiles lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y el niño imaginaba que la anciana recordaba al Ishval de su infancia, muy diferente al que ahora se vislumbraba por el hilillo de cruda realidad que entraba por los escasos agujeros de la ventana sellada.

—Aquí está el paño, abuela —le extendió el trapo mojado a la mujer quien rápidamente los puso en la frente del hombre enfermo—. ¿El abuelo se pondrá bien?

—Claro que sí, pequeño. Ya verás que en dos días estará como nuevo.

Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. Una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos. Una mentira piadosa para mantener viva la esperanza que agonizaba junto al anciano.

Adiel se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana donde jugaba a ser centinela todas las mañanas desde hacía ya una semana. La prolongada ausencia materna había hecho de aquella mañana la más larga de todas. El niño tomó la caja de madera que había golpeado los jarrones un minuto atrás y la ubicó frente a la ventana, se encaramó de nueva cuenta sobre ella para permitir que sus ojos quedaran justo en el hueco que le confería la posibilidad de vigilar la calle desierta, por la que unas horas atrás había visto marchar a su madre en busca de alimento y madera. Lo que vio, lo paralizó por completo. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió demasiado rápido...

Vio a su madre caminando rápidamente hacía su refugio, tratando de cubrirse entre los escombros de las casas que estaban en los laterales de la calle principal. Su cara de pánico, su andar rápido y preocupado junto con ese constante mirar atrás —como si fuera perseguida por alguien— fue lo que para Adiel no encajaba con la escena. Observó a su madre caer de rodillas y girar hacia atrás, encarando al hombre que la perseguía.

—Abuela... —fue un susurro apenas perceptible a tal grado que su abuela sólo le dirigió una leve mirada. Una frase incompleta que el niño no atinó a terminar porque el terror lo silenció antes. ¿No se supone que la guerra ya había terminado? Entonces ¿por qué a varios metros de donde estaba su madre venía un hombre de uniforme azul y gabardina color arena caminando en medio de la calle? ¿Por qué parecía que la seguía? ¿Por qué su madre parecía huir?

Adiel no lo podía creer. Un asesino. Un amestriano. Un militar a punto de ejecutar la misión encomendada. Levantó su mano enfundada en un guante blanco y un leve roce de sus dedos terminó por desatar, por última vez, el infierno en la tierra santa y muerta de Ishval.


	2. ¿Esto es lo que hacen los héroes?

**¿Esto es lo que hacen los héroes?**

La guerra había terminado, ahora sólo quedaba recoger _los escombros. _No los escombros materiales, sino los escombros humanos. Vivos o muertos, debían desaparecer. Quemar era mejor que enterrar, o por lo menos más práctico. Aunque la mayoría de los civiles muertos ya habían sido sepultados en fosas comunes por sargentos o cadetes había algunos cuerpos que habían quedado regados por la zona, sobre todo en el distrito de Daliha, donde muchos cadáveres estaban bajo estructuras de edificios derrumbados y un olor a carne putrefacta impregnaba el ambiente.

La guerra había terminado, pero él sabía que aquella guerra había sido la más injusta de todas. Amestris se levantaba sobre la sangre derramada de muchos otros conflictos bélicos pasados; era una nación guerrera, cuyo régimen de estilo militar gobernaba desde su fundación. Incluso Dracma, su problemático vecino del norte, no tenía una historia tan violenta como suya. Ishval era la última marca roja en un mapa que no conocía otro color. Un pedazo de desierto sin mucho valor comercial que sólo era un lugar de paso para los extranjeros que iban y venían de Xing en caravanas de caballos y camellos. Ahora no quedaba nada, ni una pizca de la férrea cultura monoteísta que alguna vez había albergado.

La guerra había terminado, pero mientras caminaba por aquellos caminos desolados se le revolvía el estómago de asco y vergüenza. Caminaba despacio, con paso errante, como si fuera un forastero moribundo perdido en el desierto en busca de agua. De hecho, era un forastero, pero no estaba extraviado, ni tampoco se estaba muriendo. Había recorrido aquellas calles varias veces los últimos meses, haciendo lo mismo, planeando lo mismo, lanzándole fuego a los mismos. _"Disparar, usar artillería, acorralar, rodear y quemar"_, esa había sido la escueta indicación que su jefe próximo le había dado desde que llegó a Ishval, tan sencilla como burda y ridícula. Fueron las misma palabras que él le dijo a Hughes cuando se encontraron —después de tanto tiempo—, y este le había preguntado cómo era la rutina diaria en el campo de batalla. A Maes Hughes no le había visto desde que ambos se graduaron de la academia militar. Aquellos días le parecían tan distantes, tan diferentes, que podría jurar que habían ocurrido en otra vida. Muy lejos de Amestris y de Ishval.

La guerra había terminado, pero aun quedaban civiles sobrevivientes y debían ser exterminados. Bradley así lo había ordenado. Mientras caminaba por aquel distrito fantasma, entre las calles polvorientas y vacías, acompañado de dos sargentos que le custodiaba, se sentía agobiado y enfermo. Tenía ganas de prenderse fuego a sí mismo para ver si así se sentía vivo; o más humano y menos monstruo. Unos minutos atrás se encontraba de pie frente a un anciano moribundo y el cadáver de su perro; uno de los soldados que le acompañaba había afirmado que aquel viejo era el último sobreviviente de Ishval y él, en un acto de cortesía, le había concedido al hombre de piel oscura la oportunidad de decir unas últimas palabras. Para el anciano aquello había sido un acto hipócrita, una última humillación de aquellos que se creían más grandes que Dios. _"Yo...te maldigo"_, las palabras retumbaron en su mente y le erizaron la piel; irónicamente se vio invadido por una sensación fría el día más caluroso del año, y se sintió como un animal, como un buitre esperando la muerte de su presa para abalanzarse sobre ella y devorarle las entrañas, o como ese canino que el anciano protegía en su regazo. Esas palabras habían sido la peor de las sentencias, el peso de una culpa que nunca olvidaría, de la que nunca se desprendería ni aunque muriera. El rostro de aquel hombre lo decía todo, ¿era odio lo que había en sus ojos rojos, o sólo una mirada de justificable rencor? El Alquimista de Fuego no esperó más para averiguarlo, un leve movimiento de sus dedos hizo desaparecer aquel espectro juicioso y cadavérico junto a lo que quedaba de su perro.

Mientras continuaban caminando sin un rumbo fijo, se dirigieron hacia el centro de Daliha, donde el mercado local había albergado un sin número de comercios y talleres artesanales. La calle más amplia se extendía más de dos kilómetros, y atravesaba todo el poblado hasta llegar al distrito vecino de Kanda. A decir verdad, Ishval era bastante grande para ser una ciudad en medio del desierto, pero supo subsistir gracias a sus líderes locales —que también eran líderes religiosos— y a su férrea creencia en Ishvala, el dios al que veneraban. Su principal exportación era el trigo y el algodón, además de artesanías hechas con cerámica, muy apreciadas en los países del Este. Pero aquella ciudad perdida en medio de la nada nunca había alcanzado todo su esplendor, no por culpa del árido suelo, sino por su eterno conflicto con Amestris cuyos inicios se remontaban un siglo atrás y que en los últimos años se había recrudecido con la guerra civil que acababa de terminar.

Costaba creer que en aquella calle desolada por la que los tres soldados caminaban alguna vez hubieran tenido vida. Según les habían dicho, aquel lugar se atestaba de gente todo los sábados y domingos, cuando los más reputados comerciantes ishvalitas traían de Xing productos de todo índole que se vendían rápidamente en los diversos puestos de la localidad. Desde medicina naturista hasta libros místicos adornaban los puestos ambulantes que se extendían dos mil metros atravesando Daliha de norte a sur.

—Mayor... —uno de los sargentos que lo seguían se le acercó rápidamente por atrás tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al caminar y señaló hacia adelante—. Mire... allí, ¿la ve?

Roy Mustang tardó en encontrar el punto donde el sargento Delford le señalaba, hasta que por fin lo vio. A varios metros de donde ellos se encontraban, entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser un mercadillo de frutas y verduras —o por lo menos eso era lo que decía el rótulo de la pared frontal, cerca del marco de la puerta— estaba una mujer de no más de 30 años, con el cabello suelto, de cuerpo escuálido, ropa rasgada y sucia, parecía no notar la presencia de los militares. Estaba agachada, tratando de mover ciertos pedazos de cemento y madera para conseguir algo de alimento; se le notaba hambrienta y agotada.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer se incorporara y notara la presencia de los soldados. El pánico en su rostro era evidente incluso a aquella distancia, pero quizá el cansancio o la desesperación hizo que, en lugar de huir hacia otra calle, la joven continuara andando por la misma inmensa zona comercial. Corrió en línea recta, dando tumbos entre comercios derribados y alimentos putrefactos.

—¿Le disparo, Mayor? —el sargento Philips tenía su rifle apuntando hacía la mujer y el dedo índice metido en el gatillo esperando la orden de su superior.

—No —ambos militares le miraron estupefactos, como si estuviera desobedeciendo una regla elemental de su misión; de hecho lo estaba haciendo—. Dejemos que avance, está cansada y asustada. Con un poco de suerte su descuido nos revelará el refugio de otro puñado más. Yo me haré cargo de ella, ustedes retrocedan, busquen entre los escombros a otros rebeldes, tal vez no está sola.

Los hombres obedecieron las ordenes del Mayor y mientras él avanzaba hacía la mujer que huía, ellos aminoraron el paso y se detenían cada determinados metros para revisar cada uno de los inmuebles destruidos, pero no había nadie.

Sus subordinados no lo sabían pero Roy Mustang deseaba que la mujer encontrara una maldita ruta de escape para perderle de vista. Estaba cansado de matar, estaba exhausto de seguir haciendo fricción con sus dedos para provocar una explosión. Estaba cansado de la alquimia, de las guerras, del ejército, del desierto, del campo de batalla, de la arena. Estaba harto de él mismo y de todos los demás. En ese momento no sabía qué odiaba más, si su obediencia ante las ordenes de su superior o el estúpido nerviosismo que envolvía a aquella mujer ishvalita y le impedía encontrar un lugar por el cual escapar.

Miró hacía atrás y comprobó que los soldados que le acompañaban habían quedado a una distancia algo lejana de él; ambos jóvenes intercalaban su mirada entre los escombros y su superior, tratando de abarcar un objetivo cada vez más lejano y amplio. Si algo le pasaba al Alquimista de Fuego serían ellos los que pagarían con su vida al no haberlo protegido correctamente, pero por otro lado estaban en una encrucijada, pues no podían desobedecer la orden que él les había dado. Continuaron revisando cada vivienda que encontraban a su paso y la distancia entre los sargentos y el Mayor se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Caminaba por el centro de la calle mientras la mujer corría pegada a los comercios del área izquierda. Él intentaba caminar lento, ella trataba de apresurar el paso y, cada vez que lo hacía, miraba al hombre que la perseguía, tropezando una y otra vez presa del miedo. Después de varios minutos caminando sin que la joven encontrara algún lugar por el cual huir al militar le pareció grotesco perseguirla. Evidentemente la pobre mujer estaba en una crisis nerviosa que le impedía razonar con detenimiento y lo único que conseguía era pretender huir cuando en realidad ya no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para seguir luchando por su vida.

La última vez que la mujer cayó de rodillas ya no intentó incorporarse, por el contrario, se giró para mirar cara a cara a su asesino. Ella no dijo nada, tampoco él, pero aquellos segundos parecieron eternos, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Contrario a lo que la joven esperaba no había odio hacía ella —o a los de su raza— en aquel hombre. Y contrario a lo que él imaginaba no había un _"Yo te maldigo"_ en los ojos que le miraban. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, era como si una tregua se hubiera forjado en aquel preciso momento en que todo parecía estático. Hubo una comprensión mutua que los dos habían captado al instante. Tú no quieres estar aquí y yo tampoco. Tú haces tu trabajo y yo el mío. Tú matas y yo intento sobrevivir. Tu mirada te delata, te odias a ti mismo. Tu mirada te delata, sabes que vas a morir.

No estaba muy cerca de ella, quizá a diez metros, suficiente distancia como para que la onda expansiva que provocó su alquimia le quemara levemente la piel a él pero también lo suficientemente potente como para matar a la mujer al instante, sin mucho dolor ni dramatismo. Un chasquido rápido dirigido al corazón que después trasmutó el oxigeno del aire y provocó una explosión. De la joven no escuchó ni un sólo lamento pero, de algún lugar de las casas aledañas al ataque, pudo escuchar el llanto de un niño pequeño —o una niña—; al final parecía ser que la mujer no estaba sola. El llanto parecía más de susto que de dolor pero no podía darse el lujo de hacer que continuara, friccionó sus dedos una segunda vez y en esta ocasión la explosión que se desencadenó abarcó varias construcciones al lado izquierdo de la calle... el llanto infantil cesó.


	3. ¡Huye!

**¡Huye!**

Aquella primera explosión provocó que la debilitada casa retumbara desde los cimientos. Adiel cayó de la caja de madera y se golpeó fuertemente contra el piso. Un viento ardiente entró por la ventana tapada con tablas de madera que, debido a la onda expansiva, hizo que varias de ellas se salieran de los clavos que las sostenían.

—¡¿Abuela? ¡¿Dónde está?

—¡Adiel, corre! —entre el polvo y el humo que impregnaba la vivienda el niño no atinaba a ver de dónde venía la voz ahogada de su abuela, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y el pánico le paralizó por un momento tratando de ubicarse en medio de aquel cuarto empolvado—. ¡HUYE!

No fue la voz desesperada de su abuela lo que lo hizo levantarse si no el llanto de su hermana, Amani, que prevenía de algún lugar de la parte posterior de la casa. Gracias a que la puerta trasera estaba abierta un poco de luz le mostró el camino de salida. Adiel corrió, mientras a su paso escuchaba cómo parte del techo parecía ceder ante el calor acumulado. Encontró a su hermana llorando a escasos metros de donde él estaba y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia fuera pero la niña se resistía tirándose al piso cada vez que su hermano intentaba arrastrarla a la salida.

—¡Vamos Amani, tenemos que irnos! —nunca había escuchado llorar a su hermana de esa manera. Eran lágrimas de miedo, Adiel lo podía intuir por la mirada de terror que la niña tenía en su rostro. Miraba hacía todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo lógico en el infierno que se había desatado. Después de un puñado de valiosos segundos la pequeña logró ponerse de pie y correr junto a su hermano huyendo del lugar pero, aun así, el llanto era incontenible. Ambos pudieron escuchar, mientras se alejaban, a su abuela toser en aquel refugio que parecía derrumbarse a pedazos.

No fue mucho lo que avanzaron antes de que una segunda explosión —más potente que la primera— les alcanzara por la espalda. Ambos cayeron al suelo y el grito de dolor de Amani pareció retumbar en todo el desierto por unos segundos antes de ser silenciado por completo. Después de eso, todo lo que Adiel escuchó fue silencio. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que el ardor que sentía en la piel no era fuego y aunque la ropa le humeaba no se estaba quemando. El ambiente olía espantoso pero el humo no le dejaba ver nada, ni siquiera a Amani a quien había tomado de la mano un par de segundos atrás.

—¿Amani...? —el niño se incorporó a duras penas y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada— ¡Amani! ¡AMANI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Pero no hubo respuesta, un nudo en la garganta le impidió volver a preguntar; fue entonces cuando el miedo a una nueva explosión le trajo el recuerdo de las palabras que su abuela acababa de decirle: _"¡Corre, Adiel, huye!"_. Entonces Adiel corrió, corrió como jamás en su vida había corrido. Corrió lejos de aquella casa que ya se había convertido en humo negro y cenizas. Corrió lejos de aquel militar. Corrió lejos de su madre, de su hermana, de sus abuelos. Corrió sin mirar atrás ni un instante y dejó tras de sí todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento.

Lo que Adiel no sabía era que halcones dorados aun vigilaban las calles de Ishval desde sus nidos.

...

—¡Mayor! ¿Se encuentra bien? —ambos soldados apuraron el paso después de escuchar la primera explosión y antes de llegar con su superior éste había provocado una segunda explosión que había incendiado las casas aledañas a la calle— ¿Había más ishvalitas además de la mujer?

La mirada del militar parecía más cansada que un momento atrás.

—Al parecer su familia estaba en alguna de estas casa —dijo mientras señalaba las viviendas que ahora estaban en llamas—, ya deben de estar muertos.

—¿Quiere que vayamos a averiguar si todos han muerto, Mayor?

—¡NO! —La severidad en su voz fue palpable aunque justo después se suavizó con amargura—. Están muertos. Vayámonos de aquí, la guerra para mí ya ha acabado.


	4. Donde los muertos no escuchan

**Donde los muertos no escuchan.**

—¡Hawkeye! Baja de allí ¿quieres? Esta porquería ya terminó.

John Daniels era uno de los muchos estudiantes del último año de la academia militar que habían sido enviados al campo de batalla cuando la aniquilación de Ishval comenzó. Era de estatura media, cabello castaño alborotado y ojos claros. Tenía un semblante cansado pero despreocupado, como si hubiera terminado una dura jornada de trabajo. Asentado en el techo del Gran Templo Sagrado de Ishvala su mirada vivaz se centraba en una de las —antiguamente llamadas— torres de oración, convertida desde hace meses en un nido donde los francotiradores se refugiaban para disparar a rebeldes ubicados a una distancia lejana, aprovechando que la estructura tenía una visión abierta de 360°.

Al poco tiempo de que Daniels anunciara el fin de la guerra de la forma menos moral posible, tachándola de "porquería", Riza Hawkeye asomó su rostro desde la torre donde se encontraba, y su mirada estupefacta se ubicó en su colega, quien le había gritado hace un momento, varios metros abajo.

—¿Te refieres a la guerra?

—Así es —el joven asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación durante unos segundos y miró alrededor del recinto exterior— ¿O acaso vez a algún ishvalita por aquí?

Riza negó levemente.

—Desde hace horas no veo a ninguno —señaló seriamente—. Pero... tal vez estén escondidos... entre los escombros.

John Daniels sonrió levemente y meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad, Hawkeye?

Riza se encogió de hombros y un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Ambos tenían personalidades muy distintas, pero sus aptitudes como francotiradores les habían dado una reputación enorme al haber sorprendido a las autoridades de la milicia desde el primer momento. Eran reconocidos como los mejores estudiantes de su clase y eso prácticamente fungió como un pase asegurado al campo de batalla cuando King Bradley liberó la orden #3066 que estipulaba el pronto exterminio de los habitantes de Ishval.

Aunque los dos jóvenes eran huérfanos Daniels lo era desde su infancia; había perdido a sus padres en una guerra anterior a la que ahora luchaban. Buscó en la milicia lo que en su momento no puedo encontrar en la vida: una razón para morir por alguien, en este caso, por su patria. En ese aspecto era bastante patriótico, Hawkeye aun recordaba el extenso análisis sobre la historia de Amestris que el muchacho había escrito en el primer año de la academia. En el artículo explicaba con todo lujo de detalle el camino bélico que la nación había adquirido desde varios siglos atrás y lo mucho que éste había influido en los tiempos modernos. A pesar de eso, Riza nunca lo había visto como alguien a quien le gustara la guerra y siempre notó en el joven una actitud incómoda desde que llegaron a Ishval. También era un muchacho bastante alegre y amigable, solía amenizar las noches más oscuras del desierto con historias y leyendas que su abuelo le contó cuando era pequeño, algo que todos sus colegas agradecían continuamente.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? —El joven se despeinó un poco el cabello con la mano dándole un aspecto infantil a su rostro— Y no me refiero al día de hoy. Me refiero a todo esto. A Ishval, a la guerra... hasta el maldito uniforme me pesa.

El tono de su voz reflejaba un sentimiento de leve molestia e incluso decepción.

—Pienso lo mismo —la mirada de ella se posó en el destrozado paisaje que se visualizaba en el horizonte—. Siempre creí que la justicia era diferente.

Los dos eran sólo un par de jóvenes que habían aprendido demasiado rápido a lidiar con la guerra. Daniels rió irónicamente y Riza rápidamente volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía él.

—Así que tú también entraste a la milicia pensando que aquí la justicia sería la que reinaría ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que la mayoría de los jóvenes que ingresan al ejército lo hacen para servir a su país; porque creen que es justo pero... yo no he visto nada de justicia en Ishval.

—Es porque no la hay, Hawkeye. No aquí, quizá la hubo en otras guerras pasadas, más gloriosas y comprensibles. Pero este es un maldito desierto, ¿quién querría anexar a su nación un desierto sin habitantes? Cualquier explicación que el Führer quiera darnos suena estúpida, eso lo sabemos todos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que estuvieran hablando de esas cosas en voz alta. Del techo del templo a la torre había una distancia de aproximadamente 5 metros, por lo que tenían que levantar un poco la voz para que sus diálogos se escucharan. Aun así, sabían que en aquel pedazo de distrito abandonado los únicos que podían _"escuchar"_ su conversación eran los cadáveres de los ishvalitas asesinados aquellos últimos días.

—¿A cuántos rebeldes diste de baja hoy? —El objetivo de Riza era alargar la conversación, dejar ir a su compañero implicaba que se quedaría sola el resto del día. Si bien el muchacho solía trabajar en la torre sur, siempre era agradable saber que a unos metros de donde ella estaba se encontraba una persona viva, alguien que sobresalía en aquel escenario de muerte.

—Tres —el joven hizo el número con los dedos y levantó la mano para que su compañera lo viera—. ¿Y tú? Te escuché accionar el gatillo un par de veces.

—Cinco —su voz sonó leve pero audible—. Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Una de las mujeres era una anciana, al parecer tenía herida una pierna y uno de los hombres parecía ser su esposo. Iban rumbo al este, hacia la frontera de Xing o Aurego, supongo.

—No pienses mucho en esos detalles, Hawkeye. Terminarán por afectarte emocionalmente.

—Es inevitable —su voz sonó terriblemente apagada—. Pienso que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Daniels se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignado.

—Baja de allí y vayámonos ¿quieres? —el joven tomó la mochila que reposaba a sus pies y se la acomodó en el hombro mientras tomaba su arma con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—Vete tú, yo me quedaré un par de horas más.

Daniels la miró un par de segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

—No vayas a hacer algo estúpido, Hawkeye.

Riza pudo captar a la distancia la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Como un suicidio? Creo que soy demasiado cobarde para hacer eso.

El joven lanzó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. Su cansancio era tanto que no comprendía cómo ella aun tenía fuerzas para vigilar un tiempo más aquel lugar después de haber pasado medio día subida en aquella torre.

—Está bien, quédate. Sólo recuerda que un escuadrón vendrá a buscarnos a las seis de la tarde en el campamento militar que está en la entrada de Daliha ¿entendido?

Ella asintió.

—Estaré allí antes de las seis.

—Eso espero, porque si no estás allí vendré hasta acá y te buscaré yo mismo.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de afirmación.

—¿No sabes si hay alquimistas en la zonas? Creí oír una explosión hace unos minutos.

John Daniels negó con la cabeza mientras desdoblaba una hoja de papel que sacó de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—¡Oh! Sí, el Alquimista de Fuego se iba a encargar de este distrito el día de hoy. Pero no te preocupes, él debe saber dónde está la ubicación de cada francotirador.

— Gracias. ¿Y sabes cuantos francotiradores hay aquí?

—Sólo somos cinco en este distrito. Tú y yo en el templo, Richard en el área norte, Darla en el área este y Ben en el centro, cerca de la calle principal, a varias calles del mercado local.

—Gracias por la información, Daniels.

—De nada. Yo me largo de aquí —el joven dobló el papel y lo metió de nuevo a su bolsillo mientras le daba la espalda a la torre donde Riza se encontraba—. No lo olvides, a las seis de la tarde.

— No lo haré.

—¡Cuando salga de este estúpido desierto lo primero que haré será pedir unas vacaciones, lejos, muy lejos de Amestris! Quizás en Aurego. Conseguiré una novia en aquel lugar, me casaré y jamás volveré a pisar esta porquería de país.

Riza escuchó a su ex-compañero de clases hablar por todo lo alto mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras que le llevaban fuera del templo. A pesar de que la guerra había sido bastante dura, ninguna satisfacción era más placentera que saberse libre y victorioso de la lucha. A él se le notaba la alegría en su cansado rostro y podía visualizar un futuro feliz lejos del ejército; tenía la capacidad para eso. Pero para ella el dolor de Ishval era diferente.

La joven observó unos minutos el paisaje que tenía frente a ella, apocalíptico y doloroso. Miró al cielo esperando encontrar algo de vida en él pero no fue así, ni un solo pájaro surcaba el inmenso cielo. En ese instante un disparo proveniente del centro de Daliha retumbó en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral. Parecía provenir de algún lugar cercano al mercado local.

En ese instante la última víctima del conflicto civil de Ishval era herido de muerte.


	5. La otra frontera

**La otra frontera.**

Adiel nació y creció en un Ishval destruido por la guerra. Su madre dio a luz el mismo día que sepultaron a la pequeña Naia, una niña cuya muerte había desatado la furia de los ishvalitas después de que un soldado le disparara, aparentemente, por equivocación. De aquello ya habían pasado ocho largos años pero las heridas de Ishval nunca sanaron.

El padre de Adiel se unió a la lucha un par de semanas después de la muerte de Naia, cuando una caravana clandestina trajo desde Aurego el primer cargamento de armas y municiones para que los civiles combatieran al ejercito amestriano. Aurego no tenía una buena relación con Amestris, y sus conflictos bélicos en el pasado eran un eterno recordatorio sobre eso. Cualquier cosa que perjudicara a la nación del gran King Bradley les beneficiaba a ellos enormemente, tanto de manera comercial y económica, como de forma política, por lo que proveer armamento de manera ilegal a los ishvalitas se convirtió en una prioridad desde el principio; el gobierno a las ordenes del Führer tardó bastante tiempo en saber quiénes eran los responsables de armar a los civiles del Este. Durante varios años posteriores al inicio de la guerra creían que las armas provenían Xing, pero ésta nación siempre negó cualquier relación con el conflicto.

La postura de la gente era bastante clara, no querían que su pueblo fuera anexado a la poderosa nación de Amestris pues querían mantenerse como un pequeño Estado independiente, ajeno por completo a las trivialidades conflictivas que tenían los países que le rodeaban. Creían que podían subsistir por su cuenta, manteniendo su cultura intacta. Su fe se sustentaban en la creencia de que esa era la tierra sagrada que Ishvala había elegido para ellos, por lo que incorporarse a un país ajeno a sus principios religioso constituía una profanación a la tierra santa de Ishval y un insulto ante los ojos de su Dios. Además, el constante hostigamiento del ejercito hacia la población resultaba exagerado y humillante, lo que siempre provocaba revueltas a lo largo y ancho del territorio; la más grande de ellas fue la que se presentó después del asesinato de Naia, en la plaza principal del distrito de Gunja, y la que finalmente fue tomada como una declaración de guerra por parte de Amestris.

El Ishval posterior a esos sucesos era el que Adiel conocía, y tuvo que enfrentarse al dolor desde muy pequeño. Sus abuelos maternos fueron asesinados en Kanda durante una redada realizada por soldados de Bradley mientras buscaban armas de contrabando en el área comercial de aquella localidad. Allí murieron otros cincuenta ishvalitas sin que el ejército pudiera encontrar ni una sola munición extranjera en los comercios revisados. En aquel momento Adiel sólo contaba con tres años por lo que no tenía recuerdos de lo sucedido. Su padre y su tío fueron torturados y fusilados en el área sur de Daliha, junto con una decena más de hombres, quienes se negaron a revelar qué país les ofrecía armamento y dinero para su lucha. Como resultado de aquello, el resto de los combatientes los consideraron mártires de las causas de Dios, y fue para ese entonces que Logue Lowe, el máximo líder religioso de Ishval, confesó que para él, aquella guerra ya había causado demasiadas víctimas e invitó a los fieles a dejar las armas para anexar el territorio a la nación de Amestris. Aunque el anciano era la voz más respetable de la aldea nadie quiso abandonar la batalla. A esas alturas las llamas de la venganza ya estaban encendidas. Las humillaciones habían sido demasiadas y detenerse en ese momento significa aceptar una derrota que iba en contra de todos sus principios. Las palabras de Lowe jamás lograron apaciguar el rencor de su pueblo y aunque siempre manifestó públicamente un desprecio total a la guerra nunca dejó de defender la causa ishvalita y la razón de su lucha.

Adiel apenas recordaba a su padre, pues al momento de su muerte sólo tenía cuatro años, lo que sí recordaba era ver a su madre embarazada, llorando sobre el pecho ensangrentado de aquel hombre asesinado. El dolor se repetiría un par de años después, cuando su hermano mayor, Uriel, recibió una bala perdida en el rostro mientras regresaba de la escuela. De Uriel sí recordaba mucho; solían ir todas las mañanas al mercado local a comprar leche en la tienda de Daima, una amable anciana que les regalaba caramelos de limón y naranja. También recordaba los fines de semana que pasaban por el comercio del viejo Asad, un tipo alegre que cantaba canciones antiguas mientras cortaba la leña que él mismo vendía; y las tardes que llevaban a pastorear a las ovejas de su abuelo paterno a las afueras del pueblo. La muerte de Uriel le dolió bastante y aunque no la presenció físicamente nunca logró superarla del todo. También a su madre le afecto enormemente, su personalidad cambió, Adiel la recordaba de una manera más alegre antes de la muerte de su hermano. Después de eso era como si todos los días supieran a una extraña monotonía. Su madre ya no le dejaba salir con tanta frecuencia como antes y generalmente trataba de disuadirlo de que fuera a la escuela, algo que a su abuela paterna siempre le molestaba. "No le enseñes a vivir con miedo, enséñale a vivir educadamente, pero no con un miedo a la vida, sino con amor a ella. Ishvala lo protegerá", le decía constantemente la anciana. A pesar de eso, ambas mujeres tenían una buena relación y mutuamente se ayudaban con los deberes domésticos; y su abuelo trabajaba en una antigua carpintería a un costado de la casa.

Mientras Adiel corría sin descanso por aquellos senderos desolados el recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido le invadía por dentro. Eran días oscuros y tristes, días de muerte y odio pero aun así supo encontrar la felicidad en medio del horror. Había hecho los que todos los niños de la guerra hacen, imaginar un mundo utópico, perfecto. Un mundo donde el sonido de las balas no se escuchaba y los hombres no se despreciaban por sus diferencias sino que se aceptaban y vivían en armonía.

El niño no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, huyendo del hombre que le había prendido fuego a la casa donde se habían refugiado esa última semana, pero sentía cómo sus piernas le temblaran y el dolor en sus músculos resultaba incómodo. La piel le ardía debido a las explosiones y aun sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por un momento pensó que no podía respirar y decidió detenerse.

Cuando se detuvo tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire que le provocaron un leve dolor en las costillas; puso sus manos en las rodillas y trató de respirar hondo y fuerte. Fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató que estaba descalzo, en medio de aquel infierno había olvidado ponerse las sandalias y ahora sentía la arena ardiendo en la planta de sus pies; a pesar de eso estaba acostumbrado a la tierra caliente del desierto. Después de recobrar el aliento se incorporó, y por primera vez miró atentamente a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse en aquel lugar. No tuvo éxito. Aunque conocía Daliha de palmo a palmo la última vez que lo recorrió fue seis meses atrás, cuando su abuelo visitó a sus amistades antes de partir rumbo a Aurego, donde esperaban recibir asilo. Cuando su intento de cruzar la frontera fracasó, se quedaron en Kanda hasta que comenzó la masacre en aquel distrito y después volvieron a su pueblo natal donde —aparentemente— el exterminio ya había terminado. El distrito de Daliha al que retornaron era muy diferente al que una vez habían conocido. Desolado, destruido y brutalmente silenciado. Al llegar, una tormenta de arena les había dado la oportunidad de huir de un grupo de soldado que parecían perseguirlos y se escondieron en lo que quedaba de la casa de un reputado médico ishvalita. Poco tiempo después, su abuelo enfermó y, aunque se respiró una frágil calma aquellos días, todo se derrumbó esa mañana, cuando un militar apareció para destruir lo poco que quedaba de su pueblo.

El pequeño fijó su mirada en el horizonte y trató de encontrar un punto de referencia. Aunque al principio le costó, irónicamente se pudo guiar por la columna de humo que salía de la casa donde había estado minutos atrás. Mirando hacia el norte visualizó uno de los muchos templos de oración que había, aunque era probable que algún sobreviviente pudiera estar en ese lugar descartó la idea de ir hasta allá, pues tendría que caminar demasiado y estaba bastante agotado como para intentarlo. Más al oeste pudo reconocer la fábrica de láminas, allí trabaja su tío antes de morir junto a su padre; gracias a eso reconoció la ubicación de su escuela, de la que únicamente sobresalía parte del campanario. Tres calles más adelante su hermano había sido alcanzado por una bala cuando quedó en medio del fuego cruzado.

Ahora que tenía su ubicación clara se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero estaba asustado, asoleado, hambriento y con mucha sed. Recordó que la casa de su maestro estaba a unas ocho calles de donde él se encontraba. Lo más probable era que el hombre ya no estuviera viviendo allí pero Adiel pensó que tal vez encontraría algo de comida y agua; pero nada lo preparó para lo que vería.

Daliha era el distrito más grande de todos y el maestro del niño vivía a las afueras del mismo. A diferencia de las calles que había recorrido anteriormente con edificaciones semi-derrumbadas, las últimas casas de aquel lugar estaban reducidas a montañas de escombros. Adiel sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho mientras caminaban por lo que antiguamente habían sido casas habitadas por familias que él mismo conocía. A pesar de ser ahora un enorme espacio abierto, aquel terreno emanaba una pestilencia nauseabunda que el pequeño atribuía a la gran cantidad de animales muertos a los costados de la calle. Muchos de ellos habían muerto, al parecer, de inanición. No vio a seres humanos, pero su intuición le decían que debajo de aquellos escombros que abarcaban varias manzanas se encontraban personas que murieron en el instante en que alguien derribó todas aquellas edificaciones.

Por un momento dudó en ir a la casa de su maestro, le parecía imposible encontrarla entre tanta destrucción pero, mientras se decidía a regresar, una ráfaga de viento hizo volar varias hojas de papel a una decena de metros de donde se encontraba. Recordó que su tutor se dedicaba a transcribir libros religiosos que él mismo empastaba y encuadernaba para después venderlos en las escuelas de la comunidad. Corrió hacía el lugar y la cantidad de hojas que volaban lanzadas por el viendo se multiplicaron. Definitivamente era aquella casa. El simple hecho de reconocer una pared derribada color crema con dos franjas azules le produjo una tierna nostalgia. Tomó un puñado de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, y al reconocer la caligrafía de su educador una triste sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No había nada allí además de las hojas; ni alimento, ni agua, ni su maestro. Adiel se sintió sólo por primera vez en su vida y tuvo ganas de rendirse y de llorar, pero no lo hizo, aunque a esas horas del día ya se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando. Se sentó en un enorme pedazo de cemento de lo que antes había sido el techo de la casa de su profesor y se dedicó a mirar la parte más destruida de lo que un día había sido el pueblo de Ishval.

Reconoció el comercio de cerámicas que había enfrente. A su madre y a su abuela les fascinaba ese lugar; podían pasar horas viendo las diversas artesanías de la tienda y de vez en cuando compraban hermosos jarrones pintados con diversas flores que después utilizaban para almacenar granos, leche y agua. Cuando su maestro tenía grandes pedidos de libros Adiel y Hadi, su mejor amigo, le ayudaban medio día a cambio de un poco de comida o dinero. El niño recordó que esos tiempos eran bastante divertidos, aun en días de guerra como aquellos. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el centro comunitario de Daliha donde se llevaban a cabo festividades religiosas o concursos deportivos. El lugar tenía un teatro al aíre libre donde los niños actuaban famosas obras al finalizar los cursos escolares. En esa misma explanada Adiel y Hadi lanzaban a volar sus cometas cuando el clima era el adecuado. A veces el viento era tan fuerte que los débiles palitos de madera se quebraban tras unos minutos de vuelo; en ese caso, aquel niño que lograra mantener su comenta intacto por más tiempo era quien ganaba.

Si levantaba un poco más la vista podía distinguir a lo lejos el Gran Templo Sagrado de Ishvala con sus cuatro imponentes torres; estaba quizá a dos kilómetros de distancia. Era un lugar tan maravilloso que cada vez que Adiel entraba un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Todos los sábados, justo después de terminar los ritos religiosos de oración, Adiel y Hadi subían a una de aquellas inmensas torres y veían durante horas el arribo de las caravanas procedentes de Xing. Ambos miraban estupefactos a aquellos misteriosos forasteros con ropajes extraños, cabellos negros y ojos rasgados que llegaban hablando idiomas imposibles. Parecían seres místicos, _"venidos de otros tiempos",_ había dicho en una ocasión Hadi. Les admiraban y más de una vez habían fantaseado con la idea de ocultarse entre los grandes equipajes de aquellos visitantes y emprender la huida rumbo a oriente, a la tierra de donde esos hombres mágicos procedían.

Hadi nunca se cansaba de contarle a Adiel todas las cosas maravillosas que su padre, un famoso comerciante de la zona, le decía sobre la tierra de Xing y sus habitantes.

—¿Por qué Amestris no puede ser como Xing? —le había preguntado Adiel a su amigo en una ocasión.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Tal vez porque son de diferentes razas. Algo tiene que ver, supongo.

—Me gustaría que Amestris fuera como Xing.

—A mí también... ¡¿Sabes qué me contó mi papá el otro día?

—¿Qué?

—Que si cruzas todo el desierto y te vas derecho, derecho, derecho sin detenerte nunca, llegarás a la _otra_ frontera de Xing.

—¿Y eso qué? Es lógico. Todos los países tienen fronteras.

—Pero la de Xing es especial.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está hecha de agua.

—¿De agua? ¿Como un lago?

—No, no como un lago. Más grande que eso. Mi papá dice que se llama océano.

—¿Océano? Ese es un nombre raro para un gran lago.

—¡Que no es un lago, te digo! Es otra especie de agua... o algo así. Mi papá dice que tiene mucha sal pero que cuando te mojas con ella se siente igual que el agua que conocemos, aunque si la tomas sí te sabrá salada. También me dijo que el océano es una cosa preciosa. Tendrías que verle los ojos cuando habla de eso, es como si le brillaran.

—¿Tan hermoso será?

—Supongo. Mi padre dice que es tan inmenso que tus ojos no pueden ver dónde termina el agua y dónde comienza el cielo. Le pregunté que si era más hermoso que un oasis y ¿sabes lo que me respondió? Me dijo "es más hermoso que todos los oasis del desierto juntos, más increíble que la noche más estrellada del año, más precioso que cualquier templo construido jamás en nombre de Dios".

—¿Eso último no es un insulto a Ishvala?

—Fue lo mismo que yo le pregunté, pero él me respondió que no, por el simple hecho de que fue Ishvala quien creó al océano, y toda creación de Dios es más hermosa que cualquier edificación material creada por el hombre.

Ambos niños suspiraron simultáneamente en una sincronía perfecta y sus ojos se perdieron en aquellas caravanas coloridas y misteriosas procedentes del místico Imperio de Xing.

—Creo que tu padre tiene razón.

—Yo también. También me dijo que en Xing hay muchos árboles. Árboles inmensos que se levantan varios metros hasta el cielo, y que, así como aquí todo es del color de la arena, allá todo es verde porque hay mucha vegetación, y animales tan exóticos que jamás imaginaríamos su existencia.

Adiel recordaba mucho aquella plática, cuando su amigo le contó sobre los océanos inmensos de Xing, sobre todo porque ese día ambos hicieron un pacto que prometieron cumplir al crecer: se convertirían en comerciantes, y el primer viaje que harían al extranjero sería a ese país. Caminarían sin detenerse hasta llegar a _la otra_ _frontera. _También habían pensado en traer artilugios de todo tipo y venderlo en el mercado local de Daliha algún fin de semana, tal y como lo hacían los comerciantes modernos. Habían ideado una forma de almacenar _agua de océano_ en pequeños frascos transparentes y ofrecerlas a los lugareños del desierto como una bebida para alcanzar la eterna juventud. El precio sería caro pero el resultado de beber todo el contenido del frasco aseguraría una vida más larga y prospera que la de los antiguos profetas de Ishval. Ese mismo día concluyeron que los amestrianos debían ser así de amargados porque no conocían ni los oasis del desierto ni los océanos de oriente y por ese motivo tenían ansias de expandirse más y más pues, al parecer, su objetivo era anexar a su país tan sublimes lugares.

Aquellas ingenuas ideas infantiles eran lo que les daba la falsa creencia de que un día la guerra de Ishval terminaría. Adiel y Hadi siempre confiaron en mejores tiempos, aun cuando sus sueños contrastaban duramente con la realidad.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que vio a Hadi por última vez, cuando se despidieron cerca de la entrada del pueblo. La familia de su amigo había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Daliha, creyendo que los solados de Amestris no provocarían mayor destrucción de la que ya habían hecho. _"Te esperaré para ir a Xing aunque te tardes 20 años en regresar, lo prometo_", aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Hadi le dedicó a él. Adiel, por su parte, juró que regresaría para volar cometas en la plaza comunitaria, como tantas veces lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

Después de estar más de una hora sentado en las ruinas de aquella casa, el horrible silencio del desierto le empezó a molestar. Salvo el sonido del viento, no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido que irrumpiera en aquel devastado lugar. Un impulso le hizo desear regresar a la polvorienta casa donde se refugió él y su familia la última semana, pensando que tal vez el fuego ya había menguado. De repente la idea de que Amani estuviera bien se estuvo haciendo más persistente en su mente. Ahora que estaba en medio del más absoluto silencio temió haber abandonado a su hermana aun con vida. El pánico le había impulsado a correr pero, desde esa distancia, el hilillo de humo que se divisaba en el horizonte parecía no ser tan peligroso.

Cuando una ráfaga de cálido viento empezó a barrer de nuevo las páginas que se acumularon en aquellas ruinas, soltó levemente el puñado de papeles que tenía en su mano y permitió que el aire se las arrebatara; junto a ellas se fue también la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro, pero la idea de regresar por Amani le renovó vagamente las ganas de vivir.

Se levantó lentamente de los restos de ladrillos y cemento sacudiéndose el polvo que le había quedado en los pantaloncillos, y volvió a tomar el mismo camino por el que había llegado. No había avanzado mucho cuando giró su cabeza hacia atrás para grabar en su mente el panorama de la destrucción. Las casas destruidas, los templos saqueados, las cerámicas hechas pedazos, los libros deshojados, los animales muertos en la calle, los cuerpos humanos con olor putrefacto escondidos en los escombro. Era el silencio atronador que quedaba como testimonio elocuente de lo que es capaz la maldad del hombre. Quiso grabar en su mente todo, para no olvidarlo nunca. Jamás.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento trajo consigo la muerte. El sonido de una bala retumbó en aquella tierra olvidada; y entonces, uno de los ruidos más temidos de aquel desierto se hizo presente en la tímida memoria. Adiel escuchó el disparo un segundo antes de sentir el impacto. Un fuerte ardor le inundó la espalda y el vientre; el niño cayó arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la pálida arena de Ishval. En sus ojos —abiertos por el asombro— se reflejaban mil incertidumbres que empezaron a agonizar junto a su cuerpo rígido por el impacto. Se llevó las manos al vientre y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor. No lo creía, no lo quería creer. Lanzó un gemido ahogado y bajó su mirada al lugar donde se ubicaban sus manos. Entre sus dedos, el color de la sangre emanaba de ellos y goteaba lentamente hasta la tierra seca. Su corazón latía de prisa y su rostro se contorsiono en un gesto de incredulidad y dolor. Después de eso, su desesperación alcanzó su punto más álgido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Abuela! —sus ojos inquietos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró—. ¡Abuelo! ¡Amani! ¡Amani!

Presa de un dolor punzante que lo paralizaba más cada segundo, giraba su cabeza con desesperación a todas partes, esperando encontrar a alguien entre los escombros que le ayudara a asimilar aquel repentino evento. Seguía sin creerlo. Gritaba a todos y a nadie en especial. Gritaba a quien fuera capaz de escucharlo, amigos o enemigos. Muertos o vivos.

—¡NO ES JUSTO!

No, no era justo, definitivamente no lo era. Su grito retumbó por todo lo alto y el dolor en su vientre se intensificó. Sus manos ahora eran del color de sus ojos y la hemorragia cada vez era más abundante, la mancha roja ganaba terreno en el fino suelo arenoso. Adiel sintió cómo el viento meció suavemente su cabello, el cual se le había adherido al rostro producto de las gotas de sudor que le mojaban la frente. Se sintió muy débil, las piernas le temblaron, sus manos estaban frías, los dedos pálidos. Su boca reseca exigía un sorbo de agua que no había bebido desde hace horas.

Aun en ese duro momento un frágil instante del pasado le invadía su mente…


	6. ¿Dónde estás?

**¿Dónde estás?**

—Abuelo ¿dónde está Ishvala?

—¿Dónde está Ishvala? Pues en todas partes, Adiel.

—¿En todas las cosas?

—No, en todas las cosas no. En todos lados sí, y en todas las personas también.

—¿Está aquí?

—¡Claro que está aquí! Nos escucha mientras hablamos.

—¿Está en ti?

—Por supuesto; y también en ti. Y en tu mamá, y en tu abuelita.

—¿También en Uriel y en Amani?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y en Hadi?

—¡Desde luego! Es más, te diré un secreto: Ishvala está también en nuestros enemigos.

—¡¿EN NUESTROS ENEMIGOS? ¿Te refieres a los amestrianos?

—Sí, en ellos.

—¿Entonces Ishvala es malo?

—No, Adiel. Él no está en sus actos; está dentro de ellos como individuos. Si les miras a los ojos podrás ver que muy en el fondo de esa mirada repleta de odio existe un frágil vestigio de la existencia de Ishvala. ¿Nunca lo has notado?

—No. Me da miedo mirar el rostro de los militares, bajo la mirada y corro cuando los veo.

—No hagas eso. Mírales a los ojos de tal manera que sepan que tú eres igual a ellos, no inferior. Mírales a los ojos y de esa forma te asegurarás de que nunca te olvidarán. Mírales a los ojos pero no con odio, sino con respeto. No con sumisión, sino con igualdad. Quizá cuando se vayan no te olviden, o mejor aún, quizá cuando te sostengan la mirada vean en ti la evidencia más grande de la existencia de Dios. Nadie se atrevería a disparar a algo sagrado ¿o sí?

Aquél recuerdo fue tan vívido que Adiel contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos para revivirlo claramente en su mente. Sus ojos —muy abiertos— añoraban un poco más de luz. Estando aun arrodillado, y con sus manos deteniendo la hemorragia de su vientre, puso un empeño sobrehumano en ponerse de pie y soltar un grito que pareció nacer del suelo herido de Ishval.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

La pregunta brotó de su voz de una manera especial; no fueron palabras dirigidas al hombre que le había disparado; sino que fue más allá. Adiel habló en la lengua Ishvalí más antigua, el idioma sagrado con el que se invocaba a Dios, no a los humanos. Pero aquel grito estaba lleno de rabia; de un coraje nacido desde el desamparo más puro; desde la perspectiva del que ve cómo su raza desaparece ante los ojos de una deidad que nunca se hizo presente. Con aquellas palabras cuestionaba toda la autoridad de un ser superior, pero ausente. Cuestionaba la razón de una guerra que había nacido del odio más profundo y que, ocho años después, había dado como resultado la extinción casi total de su pueblo. Más que una pregunta, era un reclamo, una añoranza, una leve esperanza de que su dios le contestara, aunque fuera de una sutil manera.

—¡¿Dónde estás? —Su voz sonó terriblemente apagada y fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas contendidas le inundaron las mejillas— ¿Dónde se supe que estás si nunca te he visto?

En aquel momento ese niño no necesitaba fe, necesitabas pruebas, y no las tenía. Sólo escuchaba a lo lejos cómo su voz se perdía en el árido paisaje del desierto. Sus peguntas nunca obtuvieron respuesta; nunca apareció ningún dios para limpiar las lágrimas que le caían por sus mejillas irritadas. Ni se abrieron los cielos para que una luz celestial bajara de ellos. Ninguna voz misteriosa, como la que escucharon los antiguos profetas, brotó de las nubes que se asomaban por el cielo. Miró a su alrededor y lo muertos no revivieron.

Debilitado, cansado y asustado Adiel se sentía demasiado derrotado para continuar. Tenía poco tiempo para asimilar la muerte y para esas alturas ya no lo apetecía luchar. Se sentía decepcionado de la vida, de su pueblo, de su dios. Agonizando, se acostó en la tierra, con la espalda apoyada en el suelo y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la luz que emanaba del sol.

Antes de morir, Adiel lloró; lloró por todas las cosas que quería hacer y que en ese momento supo que jamás serían. Lloró por su madre, por sus abuelos, por Amani; también por su papá y por Uriel. Lloró por su maestro, por su casa destrozada, por sus animales muertos, y porque ya no podría volver a volar comentas con Hadi en la plaza comunitaria. Lloró por su pueblo y por toda la grandeza de esa tierra que por motivos de la guerra nunca pudo explorar demasiado. Lloró por su cultura destrozada y su raza casi extinta. Lloró por todos los atardeceres que jamás podría ver en su vida y por las noches más estrelladas y hermosas que se presenciaban desde el oasis de Amón. Sus últimas lágrimas también fueron para el Imperio de Xing, para sus lejanos sueños infantiles de comerciante y para aquel mítico océano inmenso que nunca conocería.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mirando la luz cegadora del sol, tampoco supo en qué momento dejó de llorar. Jamás en su vida había sentido una debilidad tan grande como la que en ese momento le inundaba el cuerpo. De repente ya no podía mover sus manos ni sus pies, pero ni siquiera le importó. Creyó sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y, por más que inhalaba y exhalaba, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no era suficiente para zacearlo. Empezó a murmurar una canción de cuna que su mamá solía cantarle a Amani cuando tenía pesadillas; su voz apenas brotaba de su boca y la luz de sus ojos se debilitaba con cada parpadeo. Sintió mucho frío pero siguió cantando; empezó a tararear la musiquilla cuando su voz ya no pudo articular palabras. Cada minuto que pasaba abría más los ojos, pero la luz se le escapa sin permiso. Su último acto de conciencia, su último pensamiento, fue para el militar que le disparó. Le hubiera justado sostenerle la mirada por un instante, no para reprocharle algo, sólo para comprobar si en sus ojos había un mínimo rastro del omnipotente e invisible dios de Ishval.

La canción que brotaba de sus labios se detuvo, junto con aquel acto terminaron también ocho largos años de cruenta guerra. Adiel sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, y justo después, todo desapareció frente a sus ojos.


	7. La ingenuidad de los sueños

**La ingenuidad de los sueños.**

En ese momento la única persona a la que despreciaba más que al mismísimo King Bradley era a él mismo. Justo después de regresas de revisar por última vez las calles de Daliha un grupo de jóvenes soldados se acercaron a él para brindar por la victoria recién lograda. No existía ya ningún distrito de Ishval que no estuviera ocupado por los militares y el fin de la guerra era ya una realidad. Si bien no podían asegurar que todos los ishvalitas habían muerto si podían estar seguros que la mayoría de la población fue exterminada en aquellos últimos meses.

Hablar con aquellos muchachos sólo comprobó la incompetencia de sus propios actos. Ellos lo miraban como un héroe y él siempre se sintió muy lejos de ese adjetivo; detestaba que lo llamaran así. Al final nunca se luchó igualitariamente frente al enemigo. La llamada "guerra" de Ishval había sido desde el principio un exterminio. La balanza siempre estuvo del lado de Amestris.

Después de aquella corta conversación que mantuvo con sus subordinados se encontró con Hughes en un área abierta donde los militares se habían reunido para festejar la victoria recién lograda; desde lo alto de un edificio, el Führer observaba la escena con una arrogante mirada. Fue con su viejo amigo de la academia militar con quien desahogo toda su frustración.

—¡Estoy muy molesto conmigo!

—No pienses mucho en eso, Roy —Hughes caminaba un par de centímetros detrás de él mientras ambos se dirigían a la explanada—; la fuerza de un ser humano tiene sus límites. ¿No somos los humanos como basuras?

—Tienes razón, me di cuenta de eso en esta batalla —si bien, la voz de Roy sonaba más tranquila que un momento atrás, aun se notaba cierta molestia en sus palabras—, pero hasta la basura tiene su propio orgullo.

—Ya te lo dije, la fuerza de una persona tiene su límite.

—En ese caso protegeré a todos los que estén a mi alcance, aun que sólo sean pocos. Protegeré a las personas que me importan; y ellas a su vez protegerán a otros. Aunque sólo sea un ser humano, incluso para mí, este método tan sencillo puede ser posible.

—¿Estás hablando de una progresión geométrica? —al joven soldado parecía divertirle aquella estrategia—. Eso es un cálculo infantil, Roy. Es un argumento idealista, casi imposible.

—Llámame ingenuo si quieres, Hughes, pero lo haré posible y te lo probaré. Puede sonar idealista o simplista pero cuando se convierta en una realidad todos verán que algo tan utópico como esto es posible —el aparente idealismo inalcanzable contrastaba fuertemente con la decisión de su voz—. Cuéntame de tus ideales, como cuando estábamos en la academia militar. Si los humanos no fuéramos capaces de hablar de nuestros propios ideales la humanidad nunca avanzaría.

—¡Vaya! Tu manera de pensar ha cambiado pero tus raíces siguen siendo ingenuas —la alegría en el rostro de Hughes era genuina, sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de las gastadas gafas y no disimuló ni un momento cuando señaló el lugar donde Bradley se encontraba—. Si quieres proteger al país entero tienes que llegar a lo más alto de esa progresión.

Roy Mustang levantó su mirada hacía el lugar donde su amigo le señalaba, a lo lejos King Bradley junto a sus guardias miraban a la multitud de soldados reunidos en la plaza.

—Sería genial estar en ese lugar Hughes pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, estoy seguro de eso.

—¡Vamos, amigo! No seas tan orgulloso. Tu idea suena tan interesante que me sumo a ella. Quiero ver cómo tus ingenuos ideales cambiaran el país que fue construido por King Bradley, quien ni siquiera le teme a Dios.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en la plaza. Al joven alquimista le daba asco tanta felicidad en medio de una victoria surgida del dolor.

—Me voy a comer algo antes de partir a casa ¿vienes?

—No Hughes, gracias. Creo que descansaré un poco. ¿Sabes a qué hora nos vamos de aquí?

—Tengo entendido que a las seis.

—Gracias.

—Cuídate; nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron con un leve golpe con sus manos empuñadas, tal y como se saludaban en sus tiempos de estudiantes. Roy vio a su amigo desaparecer detrás de la casa de campaña que servía de comedor improvisado y después dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. No caminó mucho antes de ser interrumpido por un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos claros que se le acercó, bastante cansado a juzgar por su semblante.

—¿Mayor Mustang? —el muchacho preguntó impacientemente mientras se posicionó al lado del joven militar — ¿Usted es el mayor Mustang?

—Sí, soy yo —Roy le miró con suspicacia—. Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

—Probablemente no, ni siquiera estoy en su misma unidad. Mi nombre es John Daniels, estudiante del último año de la academia militar, aunque aquí sólo soy un francotirador más.

—¡Oh! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Tal vez. Estoy buscando a mi superior, el mayor Roger Dorbing ¿no lo ha visto?

Roy dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Si mal no recuerdo el mayor Dorbing fue uno de los soldados que resultaron heridos en una emboscada que realizaron unos rebeldes cerca de aquí, rumbo al oeste, esta misma mañana. Lo trasladaron de urgencia al hospital más cercano pero su pronóstico no era bueno. ¿Tenías que pedirle algo especial a él?

Daniels le dirigió una mirada estupefacta al joven alquimista antes de mirar con perplejidad a su alrededor. Roger Dorbing siempre trataba de ser amable y hasta algo carismático; cuidaba mucho a sus muchachos. Esa misma mañana, antes de mandarlos a su última misión, les prometió una fiesta inmensa por haber ganado su primera guerra antes de graduarse de la academia; también les daba consejos o motivos para luchar. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tratando de sacar todos los malos pensamientos que se empezaban a acumular en su mente y volvió a concentrarse en la realidad.

—Tenía que pedirle permiso para ausentarme del campamento un momento.

—La guerra terminó —Roy lo miró interrogativamente—, ¿a dónde más vas a ir?

—Son las 4:30 de la tarde, a las seis empieza a salir nuestra unidad rumbo a la estación de trenes. Hay un miembro de nuestro equipo que aun no ha vuelto. Quiero solicitar permiso para ir a buscarla.

—¿A buscarla? ¿Es una mujer? —el alquimista se acercó a un barril lleno de agua y se lavó la cara y las manos.

—Sí, estábamos trabajando juntos en el Templo de Ishvala; yo regresé al medio día pero ella dijo que se quedaría un par de horas más. Ya la busqué por todo el campamento pero mis compañeros dicen que no ha vuelto.

El mayor Mustang se secó el rostro y las manos con una toalla que colgaba cerca del barril y miro al joven con un semblante demasiado preocupado como para intentar ignorarlo.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla. ¿Cómo es y cuál es su nombre?

—Es de cabello corto y rubio, piel blanca, ojos cafés… su nombre es Riza Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang no pudo ocultar la palidez que le inundó el rostro cuando el muchacho pronunció aquel nombre, y de repente la sensación de un gran vacío le invadió el estómago. Por un momento sintió nauseas y escalofríos, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Mayor? ¿La conoce? — al joven cadete le preocupó el semblante enfermo que de repente había invadido el rostro de su interlocutor.

—¿Dónde dijiste que se encontraba?

—En el Gran Templo ¿por qué?

—No te muevas del campamento, iré a buscarla yo mismo.

John Daniels se limitó a mirar cómo el famoso Alquimista de Fuego se alejaba del bullicio que imperaba en aquel lugar y partía rumbo al centro de Daliha. No tuvo tiempo de cuestionar al militar aunque su rango tampoco le permitía hacerlo. Se sentó sobre una pila de sacos de arena y miró cómo el hombre se perdía de vista en aquel escenario apocalíptico_. "Es un héroe"_ —pensó el joven — _"sin duda alguna lo es"._

A un par de kilómetros de allí los ojos ámbar de un halcón dorado se posaban sobre el cadáver de un niño.


	8. La tumba donde las promesas nacen

**La tumba donde las promesas nacen.**

Le extrañó no ver cadáveres en las calles destruidas del distrito de Daliha. Aquella mañana, cuando se dirigía al Gran Templo, vio una decena de cuerpos cerca de la plaza comunitaria pero ya no estaban, supuso que algún escuadrón de limpieza los había recogido y sepultado en alguna fosa común, como lo estaban haciendo desde algunas semanas atrás. A excepción del niño muerto que tenía frente a ella no parecía haber otro ser humano a kilómetros a la redonda. No había mejor forma de describir aquel escenario que la palabra "desierto".

Cuando se topó con el cuerpo inerte de aquel niño un gesto de dolor y ternura se le dibujó en el rostro. Desde la perspectiva de la soledad que imperaban en aquel lugar todos los conflictos bélicos parecían ridículos, toda justificación para demostrar la necesidad de aquel exterminio étnico perdía su veracidad. El cuerpecito infantil que se encontraba en el suelo arenoso era la más clara evidencia de la injusticia que siempre imperó en el conflicto de Ishval. Los pies descalzos, la ropa sucia y oscura por el humo, las heridas en la piel, el disparo en el vientre, los ojos inertes mirando al cielo, el cabello enmarañado por el viento. No tendría más de 7 u 8 años; más o menos el mismo tiempo que había durado la guerra; seguramente nunca había vivido una época de relativa paz. En su pequeño cuerpo podían leerse las heridas de una vida transcurrida en el campo de batalla; esquivando esquiarlas, balas y últimamente alquimistas.

Riza Hawkeye se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del pequeño y le tocó suavemente el rostro; hizo a un lado los mechones de cabello que la cubrían la frente y después tomó levemente su mano; no tenía pulso; si bien, lo intuía por sus ojos abiertos, aquel procedimiento era una simple rutina que le enseñan en la academia. Su cuerpo estaba cálido aun, quizá producto del sol, pero la flexibilidad del mismo le decía que el niño no tenía mucho tiempo muerto. Una vez había leído un viejo libro de Historia donde se hablaba de los pueblos tribales que vivían en las orillas de Amestris, uno de esos pueblos era Ishval. Recordó brevemente que los funerales de los Ishvalitas solían ser en la tarde. Los ancianos eran sepultados en dirección al oeste donde el sol se oculta, pues eso era sinónimo de que su muerte ocurrió en el ocaso de la vida, tal y como debe de ser. A los niños, por el contrario, se les sepultaba mirando al Este, por donde el sol nacía, como símbolo de que su vida terminó cuando apenas comenzaba.

Algo la impulsó a sepultar a ese niño ella misma. Creyó que ese acto le daría un poco de redención que el final de la guerra no le había otorgado. Con ese acto cerraría un círculo que le resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar. Quizá después de hacer eso podría deshacerse un poco de la opresión que sentía en el pecho desde varios días atrás.

Se puso de pie y tomó el arma que había dejado recargada entre unos escombros. Hizo una circunferencia con la boquilla del rifle a un lado del niño, tratando de calcular la altura y anchura del cuerpo del pequeño. Cuando terminó de hacerlo volteó el arma y con la culata empezó aflojar la tierra para quitarla. Quizá sería un trabajo bastante laborioso y largo pero a esas alturas poco le importaba el tiempo; había decidido sepultar a ese niño como si fuera una última misión encomendada por su superior, aunque bien sabía que si el mayor Dorbing la veía haciendo eso la levantaría del suelo y le obligaría a justificar su acto bajo amenaza de sanción si se negaba a explicarlo. En aquel momento cualquier castigo le resultaba relativamente indiferente.

La ventaja de la tierra de Ishval es que era bastante seca y se aflojaba con facilidad, lo que sin duda le ahorraba bastante tiempo, aunque, un par de minutos después de haber iniciado, sus manos ya presentaban los primeros signos de enrojecimientos, producto de la fuerza con la que tomaba el arma para golpear la tierra.

Se detuvo un par de veces a coger fuerzas y aire, cada vez que lo hacía le dirigía una mirada al cuerpo del pequeño y eso le incitaba a continuar. Mientras seguía escarbando se preguntó cómo se llamaría aquel niño, dónde estaba su familia, qué hacía en aquel lugar tan desolado, cuánto tiempo estuvo solo. "_Un disparo en el vientre"_ pensó _"¿quién habría osado dispararle allí?";_ como francotiradora sabía que no había una forma más dolorosa de herir de muerte a alguien. La persona agonizaba durante varios minutos antes de morir desangrada. Aquel acto sólo podía ser adjudicado a un cadete inexperto o a un francotirador con una puntería espantosa. A juzgar por el tamaño de la herida, la segunda opción era la más viable.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el pozo quedó lo suficientemente profundo para colocar el cuerpo del niño. Dejó el arma a un lado de ella y se miró las palmas de sus manos, varías ampollas le habían brotado; le dolían y le ardían pero sabía que aquel dolor no tenía comparación alguna con los últimos minutos aterradores de aquella personita inerte. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo y lo puso en la tumba improvisada, procurando colocar su rostro mirando al Este, donde el sol nacía, simbolizando así una vida que se apagó antes de llegar a la adultez. ¿Cuántas cosas le negaron a ese pequeño por culpa de la guerra? ¿Cuántos sueños murieron junto con él aquel día? Riza Hawkeye tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó en el vientre del pequeño, donde la sangre aun se veía fresca. No dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, no había nadie que la escuchara, no tenía caso hablar. Sepultar era más fácil que hacer la sepultura. La tierra rápidamente cubrió el cuerpo del niño y se fue acumulando en una montañita frente a ella. Tomó un palo algo grueso de madera y lo clavó justo en el medio del túmulo.

Mientras cubría con tierra la circunferencia del palo de madera escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Intuyó que Daniels había cumplido con su palabra de regresar a buscarla, pero no fue así.

—¿No vas a regresar? Te van a dejar atrás… ¿Es un camarada?

Reconocía perfectamente aquella voz, no era John Daniels pero aun así no le sorprendió. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de atreverse a contestar.

—Es un niño ishvalita —dijo por lo bajo mientras giraba levemente su cuello para encarar al antiguo alumno de su padre —. Le dispararon y lo dejaron al lado del camino.

—Vámonos; la guerra ha terminado —la aflicción en su voz fue demasiado evidente.

—La guerra de Ishval no ha terminado para mí —ella se giró de nueva cuenta hacia la tumba, dándole la espalda al joven alquimista; aquello resultaba demasiado doloroso como para decírselo cara a cara—. Probablemente nunca terminará. Yo fui quien creyó en usted y en quien confié la investigación de mi padre. También fui yo quien decidió ingresar a la academia militar soñado la felicidad de la gente. Aun si he obtenido resultados indeseados, no puedo huir de los hechos. Negar, reparar o rogar por el perdón es sólo una muestra de arrogancia de aquellos que provocaron esta matanza.

—Te entiendo.

Él se sentía miserable, y hasta cierto punto responsable de la culpa que esa joven llevaba cargando en su conciencia. No sabía qué decirle pues temía herirla más de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco quería dejarla sola. La había dejado sola en el pasado y cuando se volvió a encontrar con ella había sido en la maldita guerra que acaba de terminar.

—Tengo un favor que pedirle, mayor Mustang… por favor, queme mi espalda.

—¡¿Qué estas…? —su rostro se horrorizó al escuchar aquellas palabras— ¡No hay manera de que yo pueda…!

—¡Al menos...! —le interrumpió ella rápidamente— Si no puedo reparar esto, al menos así me aseguraré de que no nazca otro Alquimista de Fuego. De esa manera evitare que los secretos que tiene mi espalda sean usados por otros. Así podré dejar a un lado los vínculos con mi padre y la alquimia para llegar a ser sólo Riza Hawkeye. Por favor, hágalo.

Se sintió aterrado al escuchar aquella confesión; nunca pensó que sus actos, como alquimista estatal, le afectarían a ella como individuo. Cada muerte que había hecho en el campo de batalla se le había clavado en la memoria, pero siempre creyó ser el único responsable de las vidas que había destruido, y jamás imaginó que su dolor también era compartido por otra persona. Ella no sólo se culpaba por la gente que asesinó con su arma sino que también se responsabilizaba por las que habían muerto por el poder de la alquimia de fuego. Él, por su parte, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Quemar el tatuaje de su espalda era cortar para siempre el delgado hilo que la mantenía atada a la alquimia. Ella le pedía que la liberara de aquella atadura para así valorarse como ser humano, no como portadora de un secreto poderoso que podía cegar más vidas de las que ya había hecho.

La decisión en el rostro de ella, le impedía rechazar la propuesta.

—No sé a cuántas personas más tendré qué matar en el futuro con esta misma alquimia, pero sé que si no quemo el tatuaje esas futuras muertes también impedirán tu estilo de vida ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió pero la firmeza de su mirada le decía quela respuesta era afirmativa.

—La profundidad y el rango de las quemadoras ahora se han vuelto parte de mi poder. Irónicamente también he tenido que usar ese poder para mater gente en esta batalla.

…

Adiel nunca sabría que fue sepultado mirando a Xing; aquel Imperio que tanto soñó con conocer. Tampoco sabría que frente a su tumba dos jóvenes de Amestris habían forjado un nuevo vínculo que les acompañaría el resto de su vida. Frente a él habían hecho la promesa de vivir para mejorar su propio país, y que sus culpas les harían reivindicar el significado de la palabra "paz", que en aquella época era sinónimo de opresión. Allí también ambos habían pactado en silencio buscar justicia por las atrocidades cometidas en la guerra; que si era necesario inventar revoluciones para derrocar gobiernos oxidados las inventarían, y si tenían que volver a luchar para lograr su objetivo también lo harían, pero a su manera, uno al lado del otro. Acompañándose siempre, aunque para eso tuvieran que descender al mismísimo infierno.

Adiel tampoco vería el Ishval que surgió años después de su muerte, nacido de las cenizas gracias a la dedicación y entrega de parte de un puñado de soldados que, años atrás, habían reducido aquel desierto a pálidos escombros. No vería le reconstrucción de su pueblo ni el resurgimiento de su raza. No vería a los sobrevivientes de aquella masacre abandonar las barriadas donde se habían escondido para regresar a su tierra. No sería testigo de la construcción de la ruta ferroviaria que conectaría Ishval con Xing y que serviría como medio de exportación e importación de mercancías. Ni a soldados amestrianos hablando con ciudadanos ishvalitas, como si siempre hubieran sido iguales.

El camino que se tuvo que recorrer desde su muerte, a la edad de ocho años, hasta el nacimiento del nuevo Ishval, fue doloroso y difícil; y tuvo sus avances y estancamientos por parte de su pueblo y de Amestris. Fue un trabajo en equipo que tuvo sus desacuerdos y fue lento, pero a la larga resultó ser fructífero y pacífico.

Quizá, si Adiel hubiera sobrevivido, habría visto al dios que siempre veneró en la mirada de aquellos hombres y mujeres que, sin importar el color de la piel y la vestimenta, se ayudaban unos a otros a levantar piedra por piedra la siempre eterna Tierra Santa de Ishval.


End file.
